The True Heir and the Heads of Houses
by YellowPepper
Summary: Follow the school years of a boy last of his dynasty, one surrounded by mysteries and thought to be extinct.


_**The True Heir and the Heads of Houses by YellowPepper**_  
Harry Potter Universe made and thought by J.K. Rowling

* * *

_**History has always been an interesting and deep subject to study. Most believe what they read in books and scrolls. Not all information has been recorded in the archives of society. They tried their best to obtain as much knowledge as they could but how can they achieve something so unrealistic; secrets will always cross our path.**_

Silence. The peaceful sounds around him were a joy to his ears. Rain playing the drums upon the large windo located at his right side. The cabin was all for himself, multiple young wizards tried to enter, but all turned away because of his cold stare. He was leaning against the wall with his legs stretched over the maroon coloured seat. He had a calming aura around him, as if he was sleeping with his eyes open. Hair, black as coal, was hanging before his left eye while the other stared out of the window. Blue and shimmering like melting ice, he did not blink at all.  
A sound that reminded him of a not once oiled old wooden door travelled through the small cabin, pretty much forcing him to stare towards the entrance. "Pardon me, I was wondering if I could take a seat here." His gaze slowly turned towards a brilliant white smile. She spoke with a high innocent voice and dominance could be seen in her sparkling green eyes. "Would you mind?" she winked and took her seat opposite of the rather dark figure without waiting for an answer. With a sudden motion, elegant blond locks flew around her and a small blush appeared on her pale face. She knew how to act around others to get what she wanted and knew what to do around boys so they cannot respond in a bad way towards her. It was an easy read for him and said something about her intellect and human knowledge, she was someone to take into account. She sat as a queen while studying his posture. "You seem relaxed," she said with a nod as if she was confirming it for herself.

"I was," his voice was deep and soft but still loud at the same time. He threw his legs from the couch and took a normal sitting position, taking his stare back towards what was happening outside the window.

"And you sound rather irritated."

"I am not irritated in any way."

She nodded a little to energetic and leaned forwards sticking out her hand. She wore a fancy looking ring with the symbol of a raven carved upon it. "I'm Ilona Te Liquei," she said and gave him another brilliant smile.

"Gillian." It took her a couple of seconds to realise that he wouldn't shake her soft and elegant hand. He swept his hair to reveal his other eye and stared at the ring with an intense look. "I have to say, you wear a very nice ring," his own right hand was moved out of her sight as if he didn't want her to see something. She didn't notice, her eyes flickering and her mouth acking to tell him all about the ring.

"Thank you. It's the proof of my status as head of the house."

"Does that raven stand for your families house? It reminds me of the Raven used for the Ravenclaw House at Hogwarts." She nodded approvengly at him for his observation and held the ring up.

"We descent directly from the Ravenclaw family, so the design was an abvious choice. Not many descendants of the founders are left and we take great pride in our roots." Gillian leaned forward to observe the ring some more. It was made of a gold base with diamonds filling the edges. The raven was encarved into a sapphire.

"How many are there left?" His interest in the subject attracted the young blond quite well and her posture became more open as the conversation continued.

"As far as we know me and my little sister are the only ones left."

"Doesn't that mean that your house is at the edge of extinction?" She leaned back staring at him with big eyes. "Or are you thinking about a matteriallinial marriage?" He took a deep breath, glad that he managed to fix sentence so well. It was clear that she didn't take words against her house very well.

"Actually, yes. Through, I'm still looking for a suitable partner." Gillian nodded and smiled surprising her with a white smile. His teeth were perfectly white and he kind of looked like a vampire because of his sharp and long corner teeth. "It's hard to find a suitable man, they're hard to find these days."

"What do you mean?" Gillian knew what she was talking about but asking to get someones views about a subject never hurted anybody.

"You know, a Pure-Blood wizard around my age hailing from an influencal house." She signed at the thought and took a notebook out of her small white bag. It made him curious to what kind of things she wrote about as she started writing something down."Here I am babbling about myself while I'm more curious about who you are," she gave him a quick gaze and winked before going back to her little notebook.

"Ohh, I don't know. Your family sounds way more interesting."

"Are you ashamed of your ancestory?"

"I wouldn't dare too. My house has a rich history known to few. Me going to Hogwarts is a big thing for us as my family has been in the shadows for ages." She stared at Gillian with eyebrows raised and quickly spoke out of sheer curiousity.

"I see.." She wrote some more down before closing her book and placing it next to her. Her eyes scanned over him some more and noticed something he was trying to hide for as long as possible. "A very nice ring you have there." She spoke with a teasing tone and an amused grin. "What House would that be?" Gillian was ready to kill himself at the very spot. She was smart and well educated, which meant nothing good in the situation he found himself in.

"You seem quite stubborn," he said obviously thinking on how to react.

"I am when needed to be, may I see it?" He had not planned to be found out by someone like Ilona. Giving away information about himself was something he disliked and tried to avoid at any cost, most of the times. Yet, he also saw this as an opportunity to befriend someone of stature. He was educated with the thought that information was the most powerful tool in the world. He had managed to obtain quite a lot from her behavior and way of speech. Her pride made it easy to manipulate a conversation towards facts and details. He slowly raised his dominant right hand revealing the ring. It was made from a metal that looked like gold and was set with emerald stones at the edges. Onix was placed in the ring with a tender and elegant emerald snake in the center of the onix stone.  
She grabbed his arm and pulled him off his seat to observe it. She took deep breaths to calm herself and stared at the ring as if seeing a world wonder. She slowly raised her head and stared into his eyes. "It can't be true," she whispered softly touching the snake gently. "This is the symbol of Slytherin.." Gillian scratched the back of his head with his left hand and grinned innocently.

"I know that," he applied the same whispering voice as Ilona and stared back at her with mystical eyes. He was a little afraid but knew how to hide it.

"This is big news! I never would've thought of finding another descendant of a founder and most definetly not like this. Are you pure? How are you connected to Salazar?" Her voice sounded curious and happy but a small tone of sadness could be heard to trained ears. Gillian pulled his hand away and his hear went back its normal position infront of his right eye. Questions, how he loved it when they were for him..

"He's my ancestor, like you stated." He ignored the question about his blood purity and didn't really tell her anything new. Unfortunate to forget about her stubborness. Her eyes quickly became intensely focused while they stared at each other. It was quiet for a couple of seconds.

"What's your surname.."

He took a deep breath to calm down. She knew way to much already and he didn't want to create more attention for himself. On the other side was the fact that everyone at Hogwarts would know about him after the sorting. He wouldn't be surprised if the teachers were discussing his arrival right at this moment. She was right about him being big news and not all would be happy with him. On the other side was the fact that if he spoke about it to her now, he would most likely gain a friend. Very useful for future use. He took another deep breath with his eyes closed. "Gillian Slytherin, direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin."  
It would've been a very quiet moment if the creepy, not oiled, door had not opened at that particular moment. A long blond haired figure entered the cabin with a confused facial expression. He was wearing the robe they had to buy for school and came over as a rather plain guy.

"Pardon me, Are you Ms. Te Liquei? The Heads are inviting you to join them for lunch."

"The Heads?" The blond guy stared at Gillian as if he saw a dirty pig. Ilona noticed it but didn't say a thing. She was to shocked at the moment but managed to calm herself infront of the big blond boy.

"Let me guess, muggle-born?" Gillian flinched as he heard that word but both blondes didn't notice his reaction. "The Heads are the most prominent young wizards found in all of Brittain that gathered up at Hogwarts. All are future heads of their house, hence the name of the group." It was almost as if he was trying to imprint an unknown religion into their brain. Ilona nodded as the big blond spoke but her smile was gone.

"So, what do you need from me?" She crossed her arms and winked towards Gillian speaking with a way to friendly tone.

"Like I said before, you're invited to lunch with us. You're already the head of a very important house at our age. It would be a waste to stay around lesser individuals. You have more claim to a membership then any of our current members." he stared down at Gillian clearly seeing him as a lesser being. He could feel his fists tighten because of it but Ilona stepped forward before he could do anything.

"I would be happy to accompany you to lunch. May I take my friend with me, he will fit right in."

"He doesn't look like.."

"You stated that I would be the perfect addition for that little club of yours. Believe me when I say that he's even more fit then me," The blond male didn't seem very happy but didn't dare to go against her words. It was clear that Ilona held power even through non of them had seen each other before this train ride. With a nod the boy turned around and walked away without waiting. "Sorry, but I cannot let you stay in the shadows." She didn't look back and walked after the messenger leaving Gillian behind, speechless. This wasn't going the way he wanted at all!  
He followed the two closing the screeching door behind him. The leadway was empty and had a royal read coloured carpet that covered the whole floor. It took five minutes of walking before he saw both blondes enter a cabin. It had no distinct features besides two students, from their looks second-years, infront of the door. The blondes entered without problem and Gillian tried to follow them inside. The two stared at him much like how the tall blond had gazed down on him, irritating the black haired teenager quite a bit. He already did not like these people and they had yet to introduce themselves, he was yet to introduce himself. Of course, it all was for the best, was his conclusion. The whole school would know of his existence after the sorting and gaining powerful allies like 'The Heads', as they called themselves, would only strenghten the path towards his own goals. Still, he hated these kind of politics.

"Name?" The two spoke at the same time and both had the perfect posture for their role as guards. Gillian wasn't really overjoyed to state his name in the middle of the hallway and grunted.

"Gillian, friend of Ilona." The twins stared at each other, raising their eyebrows before bursting out in laughter. He tried to pass the two but they stopped him winking their tears of joy away.

"Seriously, dream on. You fail to mention your house, if you have one. Only heirs to a Head Status of a house may enter. We have no need for lesser beings like you!" The twin standing at Gillians right had the shock of his life when he was raised against the walls with a wand aimed at his throat. The left twin tried to take action but was stopped by cold blue eyes that pierced his heart.

"What's going on here!?" Ilona came out of the cabin followed by other students with a surprising look on her face. "Gillian, what are you doing?!"

"They thought to be funny by not letting me enter," he stated with a calm tone. He strenghtened his hold and pressed harder against the second-years neck while staring intensely at his eyes. "He even dared to call me lesser." Ilona took place next to Gillian and placed her hand on his shoulder, letting him know it was done. The guard fell down with a thud and tried to pull out his wand but stopped.

"That's enough." Another student came out of the crowd. much older then all of them, and stared at the twins with anger readable all over his face. "Is this how we treat our guests?" The twins frowned and re-took their position like nothing had happened. The student had short black hair and eyes. Slytherin, by the looks of his robes. "Come in, ignore these incompetent bastards." The twinst seemed to flinch at the word choice of this older male student, giving Gillian reasons to believe that they were 'Lessers', as they themselves had called him.  
Everything calmed down rather quickly and Gillian had found himself a nice place by the fire. The cabin was magically enlarged and provided them of everything they could imagine. The floor was still the same maroon coloured carpet, but the room itself was a relaxing lounge. Infront of the fire stood two comfortable brown leather seats with refreshments placed on the tables next to them. At the other side of the room was a big oak table with all kinds of different food. There was also a chessboard and even a kitchen for some reason. Ilona was sitting besides Gillian with the tall blond and older Slytherin on the other seat right infront if them.

"It's a honour to have you here, Miss. Te Lique. Wirc here was overjoyed to be the one to invite you." Wirc, the tall blond, tried to hide his blush but his pale skin made it way to obvious.

"Why thank you Richard."

"It had been quite a while since we had a head in our mids," he stared at her ring and smiled. "and we never had a descendant of a founder here with us before." His gaze turned to Gillian, trying to take in his appearance. "May I ask who you are?" He was very polite and was clearly the leader of this group. Gillian sighed.

"I'm Gillian, I'm also the head of my house." He flashed his ring as proof of his statement, hoping that this Richard had not seen the symbol located on it. Richards eyes started to sparkle and those of Wics became dull. "Forgive me rudeness but I'm still a little irritated by those two," he said, nodding towards the door.

"What a brilliant year! Two young heads to take under our wings, we are glad to have you here with us." He was full of energy and it was clear that he could hardly sit still at the moment. "May I ask what house you lead?" A moment of silence followed. Gillian knew that it was best to just state his surname but found it rather hard to do. For the first time, he was grateful for Ilona being there.

"You're spreaking to Gillian Slytherin, direct descendant of Salazar Slythering." She smiled as she saw all the faces located in the room turn towards them. "He's the oldest bloodline currently located in this room." Gillian could feel the intense stares of the students around him, like he was some kind of angel coming down from heaven. Through, he could feel some hateful stares too.

"Is this a joke?" Richard stared at Gillian with disbelieve making the black haired teenager show his ring. All students were quick to gather around him to see it, stunned by the sheer beauty of the ring. "For Merlin sake, how is this possible! We thought that your house was long extinct.."

"With good reason, we worked hard to remain unknown." His hair fell back infront of his right eye.

_**XXX**_

"Quiet please.." Professor Neville Longbottom stood their, all alone. In front of him was a rather large group of first-years. While very good in Herbology, he lacked a large range of social skills. A boy with coal black hair and icy eyes noticed this, like all others. Still, they all silenced themselves out of respect. He was a honourable man and had done many great deeds in his life. He himself had reached quite an age, but all youngsters had at least heard of his achievements. "We will now be enter the Great Hall. Stay close and don't leave the line.

Gillian was standing next to Ilona and many others still unknown to him. They had been talking about 'The Heads' since they left their cabin. It was unusual to be invited in the train, or so they were told at lunch, but Ilona was to mighty not to invite. They were overjoyed that they made the exeption, Gillian being a real Slytherin and them being the first in the school to find out. After some more nervous rambling they finally entered the Great Hall. Ilona was walking infront of the group with Gillian behind her with her chin held high. Gillian noticed some rude pointers at the Slytherin table, which had to be Richards doing. The rest of the students were laughing at a boy named 'Ross Samplefoot' who had fallen out of the boats.  
The Hall was known all around the world, with its floating candles just below the starry roof. Even the gibbous waning moon could be seen. They were surrounded by five large dinner tables which ordered the different houses. From left to right one could see the Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables. At the end of the hall at the very end, another table stood firm. Adult could be seen sitting and Ilona was sure that they had to be the Professors. The first-years halted infront of the head table, with a stool inbetween. Upon it stood the hat created by the founders to sort their students. Selection was done by certain traits, or so he had read. It would explain why many families go to the same house generation after generation. The sorting began with the nervous Professor Longbottom revealing the names of the students in alphabetic order.

"Te Liquei, Ilona!" With her chin still high and her developing breast sticking forward she walked forward taking place on the stool. Quite some students had been sorted before her, but all the tables started to whisper their gossip as her name reached the many ears that filled the room.

"Ahh, this is quite an surprise." The hat smiled as soon as he touched her head. "It's been quite a while since I had the honour of sorting a descendant of the founders.. Ohh, that's some interesting piece of information you have there." Longbottom raised his eyebrows, clearly curious as to what the hat had discovered. "Ravenclaw!" The hat yelled quite loud, as if he was feeling some kind of happiness with her presence. The Ravenclaw table went wild and bowed down as she walked towards an open spot at the table. All were greedy to shake her hand, as if she was some kind of royalty. Of course, she was royalty at Hogwarts. But if she was royalty..  
After Liona, Inna and Locky Mockheart were sorted into the whispering Huffle Puff table. Locky was a future head of house, but none of the cubs had eyes for the tiny spiked blond. Everyone was talking about Ilona, trying to give her an identity without really knowing her. Unfortunately, everything went silent when the Professor Longbottom arrived at the letter 'S'. His eyes went from big to bigger while reading the name multiple times to be sure he didn't read wrong.

"Gillian Slytherin..?" His nervousness in his voice was gone but now he sounded rather scared for some reason. The studentbody was staring at the group of firsties uncertain of what they had heard.

"C'mon Gi!" Richard and some other Slytherins yelled at him to step forward. "Show us the Slytherin pride!" Gillian shook his head before pumping up his chest and stepping forward slowly but surely. Confused faces stared at him, most finding it hard to believe to be true. The last known descendant of Salazar was the most evil dark wizard known to wizardkind and had a different surname. Of course they were afraid, confused and some even curious. Longbottom took a step back as Gillian took place upon the stool but quickly refreshed himself of his task and placed the hat on the black haired wizard.

"Sir Slytherin! I hope I didn't make you wait to long. Once I knew you were here I tried to hurry with the others as much as I could." The small dotted eyes of the hat were sparkling brilliantly in the light of the cresent moon. Longbottom wanted to say something, maybe about the rather rude tone the hat used to adress 'the other' students, but was stopped by another professor.

"You shouldn't have," he plainly replied not being very fond of the stares everyone was giving him at the moment. Maybe some would like the attention but not Gillian.

"No no, you deserve it! Direct Descendant of Salazar through a male line, I see. I never would've dreamed that I would be given the chance of entering the brain of someone like you. You have a rich knowledge about your families history, I cannot wish for more right now."

"Then you should know why it remained a secret until now?"

"Yes yes, I can see it all. I must say, Salazar would've been very proud of what you're trying to do. You truly are his legacy!"

"How far in my brain are you? I just want to go to my table, if you wouldn't mind."

"Yes yes, I'm sorry to make you wait so long. Slytherin!" Only the Slytherin table and members of 'The Heads' cheered as his house was announced. His house wouldn't stay silent as the sorting continued. In their eyes, he was the best student currently located in the room. He would become their new leader, figure head and many things more and Richard was there to make sure of it.

"Welcome to YOUR house, Gi!" Richard jumped at Gillian to shake his hand before the others. "I'm so glad that I've met you in my last year." The other Slytherins also wanted to greet him and it took quite a while for him to finish shaking the hands of ALL the Slyherins. The sorting was done when Gillian finally took his place at the end of the table, as he wasn't allowed to sit anywhere else.  
Most other students were still whispering about him as dinner began. Professor Cuthbert Binns gazed upon the young famous, yet unknown teenager. If he had been alive, one could've seen his eyes sparkling like the stars.


End file.
